


Cartagena

by MR01



Series: Eros [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Short for now, Slow Updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Sherlock takes a week off in Cartagena, Colombia with his family.





	Cartagena

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'Sherlock' but I love the show and fandom

* * *

"You want some ice-cream or postre de natas?" Irene looks at Nero as she smiles at him sweetly. He looks so much like his father that sometimes she wonders if Sherlock hadn't known it his, could he pick him out from a crowd.

"No gracias. Voy a jugar a fuera con mis amigos." Nero sets his plate aside and gets his backpack.

Hearing the neighborhood kids Asher and Wendy from the window as Sebastian knocks on the door. All waiting for him to hurry up.

And Irene looks at the note on the fridge reminding her that she has to make an appointment for Nero's sport's physical so that he can try out for the season when the school year starts up again.

He moves to hug his Mom only to wait for her to kiss his forehead then he is running to the door and telling his friends that he has get his soccer ball.

That they should wait outside because he needs a minute.

Feeling excited to see Rosie and Uncle John again.

Happy to know that his Dad and Uncle Mycroft will visit with his grandparents.

That kids at school will definitely be excited to see that world class detective Sherlock Holmes likes to give him piggyback rides and tell him all about the sometimes incompetent people in Scotland Yard.

"Bye Mom" He called out as grabs his phone and runs out the door once he has the ball.

Leaving Irene to finish eating her risotto con mariscos.

Thinking that in a few hours she would have to order them some taxi cabs so they could pick up Sherlock plus fam.


End file.
